Arson!
by Giovani Richards
Summary: Team RWBY's dorm room is now ashes, was this an accident or Arson, with this and the team trying to figure out there own feelings, will both mysteries be solved, nether or are they connected in a way no one will see coming... find out inside.
1. Embers

This Story was inspired by the cover image by Ram-Jam on Deviantart, please enjoy.

* * *

Ruby's head hung low in depression as a large sigh escaped her mouth "I can't believe someone would burn down our dorm room".

"My posters!" Yang exclaimed

Blake mumbled softly "my books"

Ruby grappled Blake "ohh Blakey I'm so sorry", she looked up at the now stunned Blake "I can ask my dad to send some of my books from home, I know it's not..."

The newly discovered faunus's surprised expression slowly turned to a smile as she interrupted the younger girl with an embrace and gave her a slight pat on the head. "Thank you Ruby that would be more than enough".

Weiss's already angry look became even more spiteful as she saw her teammates so close… as she saw **Ruby** so close to someone, "well there's nothing we can do now, shouldn't we be trying to find another place to sleep, lead-der" she said in a especially snarky tone.

Ruby quickly broke away from her teammate, gathered a suitable composure, cleared her throat and said "uh, yes, we should go see Professor Ozpin" Ruby then spun around, pointed her finger out in front of her and exclaimed "team RWBY roll out".

Blake let out a slight giggle, Weiss's face turned scarlet with rage, but she knew this wasn't the time nor place for her to make a scene.

Yang, still distraught could only lift her hand toward the burnt door, droop her head and mutter "my posters"

As the other two started to go on ahead Weiss turned to see Yang motionless, Weiss grabbed her arm and pulled her to get her moving, but Yang was surprisingly limp, Weiss had thought she was joking before, did she really care that much about those 'silly' posters?

As Yang fell she toppled Weiss, their eyes meet, Weiss's face full of fury and Yang's face once filled with sadness now filled with shock, her heart skipped a beat, but not because of the fall, as a huntress she is trained to be calm in moments of sudden action, as she plummeted towards the floor it felt like time its self-had stopped,_a/n yes I'm doing a slow-motion stars around cliché, sue me a/n_ she felt her face become hot, blushing.

Yang had always thought Weiss looked cute when she was angry and usually she could keep her feelings to herself but ever since Blake and Weiss had their falling out Yang had seen Weiss fight for her beliefs, worry about her friend even though they were fighting just the night before and even accepting that she was wrong, granted it was in Weiss's own special way.

Now knowing all those things about Weiss, Yang couldn't help but fall for her more for her more, and now she had found her-self flying with this wonderful young, so close, how could she resist.

_a/nPlease review, give me any criticism you have, spelling, grammar, you should of done it this way, I can't fix thing i don't know are broke._

_Also do tell if you liked this story and if you want to see it continued. a/n _


	2. Igniting kindling

Here is the second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

They hit the floor with a thump, Weiss was dazed a ringing in her ears, Yang was laying on top of her, their lips only millimeters apart.

Yang's feeling towards Weiss were too strong, the opportunity to perfect, rational thoughts fled her mind, now only instinct remained.

Their lips locked if only for a second, Yang regained her senses braking away from the kiss hoping she did make this already awkward situation worse.

Weiss's felt something strange, a softness on her lips, then a pleasant tingle, the sensation shot down her body losing all control, and she wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and pulled her down into a longer deeper kiss.

Weiss broke free of the kiss finally in control of her own body, she opened her eyes to see Yang's face with an expression of part surprise and part pleasure, Weiss quickly pushed Yang off to the side while exclaiming "get off, you… you brute".

Yang tumbled and rolled onto the floor next to Weiss, a look of utter confusion was set across Yang's face.

Ruby and Blake both turned to see what all the commotion was about only to see Yang lying on the floor and Weiss quickly stand up dust herself off and half walk half stomp away, her head facing away from Yang the whole time, she made her way to where Ruby and Blake still standing confused Ruby tried to say something but was immediately cut off.

"Come on we've got places to go don't we" Weiss said red faced as she stormed off passed them, "what about" Ruby could not finish her question before Weiss answered "leave her".

The pair stood both still processing what just occurred "was she?" asked Ruby, "Weiss, no, impossible" Blake replied in a shocked and confused tone.

Yang rolled onto her back and let out a large sigh, the confused look still plagued her face, Ruby walk towards her sister Blake right behind her they found themselves standing above Yang looking down at her.

"Are you okay? What… What just happened" asked Ruby.

Yang propped herself up using her elbows, she looked up at the two girls gave a nod of her head and then opened her mouth, untranslatable murmurs were the only thing either girl could hear. Yang then gave up on holding herself up, she laid back down and gave another sigh of confusion.

Ruby and Blake looked at each other, gave one another a quick nod silently agreeing, they positioned themselves on either side of the blonde girl lying on the floor and grabbed by the arms and raised her to her feet, Yang was very fit, her weight was all muscle, well except for two very obvious assets, but between the two girls it wasn't a problem.

"So is everything okay, you know between you two" Ruby asked her older sister as they got her to her feet still supporting her.

"I have no idea" Yang answered only half lying.

"That makes three of us" Blake said, Yang let go of the two girls and started walking towards the end of the hallway and to catch up to Weiss, Ruby and Blake following closely behind.

* * *

I failed to mention last chapter that i will be post a chapter every fortnight.

As always please review, I'm open to any type criticism or suggestion so please it would help me out a lot thx :p


	3. authors note

I've been trying to think about how to continue this story, i'm not having to much luck, I want to start other projects and put this story on possible permanent hiatus, do send a review if you want me to continue this story.

Thank you for reading my terrible story and DFTBA


End file.
